


II. these broken words are not enough in Chinese

by ch20529



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自從上次Barry和Eddie在星期二半夜四下無人的停車場接吻後，他們之間變得很不對勁。Barry明白這一切都和Iris有關，只是這事還和Iris 的男朋友有關所以更顯得複雜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	II. these broken words are not enough in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank unholyconfessions, who let me translate this cute work.I hope people on this website would like the Chinese version.Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> This ship is consuming me. (ó﹏ò｡)
> 
> Go ahead and translate. That makes me so happy.
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2650037

此為同作者unholyconfessions《不能說的秘密》Barry/Eddie系列文第二篇。

目前AO3上的Barry/Eddie文都是她寫的，感謝她神速力般的打字速度和對Barry/Eddie的愛。

《不能說的秘密》Barry/Eddie系列文第B三篇已經寫好了，目前正在翻譯中。請大家敬請期待。

第一篇《Burn Your Bridges》配對一樣為（Barry/Eddie）

網址請走：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2650781

 

II. These Broken Words Are Not Enough  
by unholyconfessions

簡介：

自從上次Barry和Eddie在星期二半夜四下無人的停車場接吻後，他們之間變得很不對勁。Barry明白這一切都和Iris有關，只是這事還和Iris 的男朋友有關所以更顯得複雜。

正文：

Barry可以想出至少170種他和Eddie兩人該好好談一談的理由。可是不知為何他們倆最終什麼都沒說。

Barry承認他通常都不是在尷尬時期主動破冰的那個，大多數的時候他都是靜靜的等這段不上不下的時間過去。

拜託！光是要隱藏一個秘密身份就已經夠讓他頭痛了，更別提現在還加了一個吻！

Barry敢打包票用不了多久Joe和Iris（老天保祐就算她看出來了也別表現出來）就會發現他哪裡不對勁了。

Joe對Barry最近的情況什麼也沒問，可是Barry看得出來當Eddie和他自己共處一室時Joe的眼神在他們兩人之間不斷飄來飄去。而且很明顯的帶有一種：「我什麼都知道」的意味。

「Barry」有一天當Joe把案子的文件帶來實驗室給Barry時他突然開口，「這一切都和Iris有關，是嗎？」說完Joe的嗓音在Barry的實驗室裡產生一陣陣回音。

Barry明白他的確該回答這一切都和Iris有關，畢竟這麼回答的話他也沒有說謊不是嗎？這事的確是和Iris，還有Iris的男朋友有關。

可是打死Barry都不會告訴Joe他和Eddie在星期二半夜四下無人的停車場接吻了。

該死！為什麼一想到這件事他的腦袋就像運轉過快的引擎一樣過熱！這秘密他絕對要帶進墳墓裡！

可是矛盾的點是Barry如果老實回答Joe他現在之所以不對勁是和Iris有關的話，很可能他會不小心打破了更多不該說的秘密，把事情越搞越大洞。

這也是為什麼當Joe意味深長的盯著Barry一直看時，雖然Barry心正在不斷尖叫著可是對Joe的問答Barry始終保持著沉默。

Joe抬起眉毛將案子文件放在Barry桌上，了解Joe的人都知道這代表著在Barry老實回答他的問題之前，沒有任何一個人準離開這間實驗室。

「Eddie知道我的秘密了。」

正中紅心！

有鑒於是Joe把Barry從孩子時期養大成人，Barry很了解Joe現在的表情代表著：「我要狠狠踢你的屁股！」因為如果Eddie發現了Barry的秘密，換而言之Iris也已經知道了。

知Joe者莫過於Barry，Barry馬上補充說：「Iris還不知道這件事。我保證！」然後Joe聽了之後沉默了一會兒。

「你在下一場危險的賭注，Barry」Joe下完他的結論後拿起其他的案件起來看。

Barry看著Joe冷靜的樣子又補上了一句：「我並沒有希望這一切發生的意思，可是它就是發生了！」他一語雙關的說。

「但這不會讓眼下的情形變的更好。」Joe意味不明的回答道。Barry聽了之後點點頭表示他明白了，然後又埋首回去分析眼前的物證。

 

接下來整整一個星期的時間Barry都盡量避免和Eddie共處一室。當他們做拳擊練習時他們的對話已經精簡到只剩下「嗨！」和「再見」。然後當Barry因為案子經過Eddie身邊時Eddie都只是安靜的和Barry點點頭當做打過招呼。目前看起來情況不怎麼理想也不差強人意，可是至少對Barry來說他不想打破眼前的平衡。

更正，至少不是現在。

Barry花了大量的時間在他的實驗室裡不斷的計劃和演練著，他排出了自己和Eddie的時間表好讓自己絕對不會偶然遇上Eddie。

雖然Barry覺得自己似乎有點想太多了，畢竟自從他們在停車場的那事發生後Eddie也再也沒來過實驗室，不過Barry覺得一切都有備無患也不錯。

這小小的閒暇活動給Barry的生活帶來不同的娛樂，至少能使他在沒有追捕犯人、不斷想著和自己無緣的女孩的事上分手。最重要的是讓他從他希望忘掉卻怎麼也忘不掉的意外上暫時抽離。

到了週四晚上，Barry總算檢驗完一隻斷手和三大袋沙子，他把實驗室的門鎖上一步步的走向停車場。

就在這個時候Barry發現已經空無一人的停車場裡停著Eddie的車，Barry腦子中還清醒的部份不斷提醒他該回家、該趕快離開這裡好遠離任何潛在的尷尬對話，可是詭異的是Barry自己的腳卻像是不受大腦控制一樣的想走近Eddie的車旁邊瞧瞧。

「我很抱歉」Eddie的聲音突然出現在Barry身旁，看到Barry被嚇了一跳的樣子Eddie又補充說：「我不是故意悄稍的走到你旁邊的。」

「不，我沒事。」Barry說。

Eddie點點頭緊張的笑了然後低頭緊盯著自己的鞋尖。Eddie已經把自己的西裝外套和領帶都換下來了，而且他的襯衫扣子最上面那顆沒扣，雙邊的袖子都卷到手肘的高度。

認真的，Eddie現在裸露在外的肌膚面積讓Barry一整個非常不自在。

「我覺得我們該談談。」Eddie最後開口說道。

「談什麼？」Barry雖然心裡有底但他還是問了。

「Allen…」Eddie欲言又止的看著Barry。

Barry嘆了一口氣看了看四周，確定他們週遭真的四下無人後轉過頭來重新看著Eddie。

「我希望一切都能回歸平常。」Eddie看著Barry提出他的想法。

Barry不以為然的抬起了他的眉毛，「平常」？認真的？

老實說Barry自己還真不知道什麼叫做「平常」，或許這緣自於他爸爸還因為冤獄被關在監裡，也許是因為他正愛著從小一起長大的女孩，又或者他眼前的這個男人就是他喜歡的女孩的男朋友，順帶一提他現在可以跑的比音速還快。

照這麼看來「平常」在他生命中還真是一點邊都摸不上。

Eddie在Barry一言不發的看著自己時眼睛眨也不眨的回望著Barry。而且Eddie不但毫無退縮他更進一步的逼進Barry，這逼得Barry只能不斷退後，一直退到他的背包撞上了身後的牆。

Barry緊張的眨了眨眼，他可以感覺到自己的唇逐漸變得乾燥，而且Eddie靠得如此近Barry可以清楚的看到Eddie的眼睛在自己身上不斷轉動著。 

Barry明白Eddie的舉動代表著什麼意思，他也明白接下來可能發生什麼事，可是這不代表Barry已經準備好要面對接下來要發生的事了。

「我愛Iris」Barry對Eddie坦白說道，Eddie靠Barry如此之近所以Barry可以感受到這一瞬間Eddie屏住了呼吸「我愛著她」Barry又重申了一遍。

接下來沉默的一分鐘在Barry看來好像持續了永遠一樣，Barry可以看得出來當路旁的燈光在Eddie眼裡不斷的閃爍時Eddie正深思著。

然後Eddie往後退了一步、又一步，逐漸拉開了他們倆人之間的距離，這下黑暗籠罩在Eddie臉上讓Barry看不清Eddie現在的表情。同時Barry也明白Eddie擔心的是Iris會發現自己正愛著她，所以Barry做了他覺得自己該做的事。

「她不知道我愛她。」Barry向Eddie申明道，他看著Eddie的視線重新回到他身上，可是Barry卻覺得自己的胃裡好像破了個大洞似的。

「她永遠都不會知道的」Barry 又再強調了一次。

Eddie盯著Barry看了一段時間後把手插進自己口袋裡，然後漫無目地的點了點頭。當他轉身離開時Eddie對Barry說：「明天上班時見了，Allen。」

在Eddie離開後Barry決定自己走路回家，這整整花了他一個小時的時間。

 

似乎連壞蛋們都想在週五停工休息一下。Barry發現自己在實驗室裡無事可做，所以Joe允許他去趟S.T.A.R實驗室，在那裡Cisco就算手裡抱著一箱重物還是開心的搥他一拳當作招呼，Caitlin也很好，她幫Barry把之前的繃帶拆了。

但是Barry沒有告訴他們任何一人關於Eddie的事。

到了晚上Barry化身成閃電俠去咖啡廳見Iris（沒辦法這是他之前答應過Eddie的）。

Iris的笑容讓Barry明白她一直在等他出現，然後Barry帶著Iris到屋頂上，接著Barry以閃電俠的聲音要Iris閉上眼睛。

當Iris閉上眼後Barry吻了Iris。

一吻結束後Barry草草交待Iris小心安全就飛快的跑走了。Barry總共只飛了八秒鐘就跑回了家，然後他進到廁所把他吃的所有晚餐都吐進了馬桶。

 

Barry把他週末的時間全花在S.T.A.R. 實驗室和Cisco 和Caitlin研究他的能力。

Caitlin把握每分每秒向他們抱怨她寧可在家裡睡個得來不易的美容覺，也不想和Barry嘗試Cisco又再一次失敗的體能測試。不過Caitlin抱怨歸抱怨她還是笑著和他們一起完成這一串實驗。 

可是當Barry連續斷了第十三根骨頭後他被包得活像個木乃伊一樣，Cisco也只能舉起雙手投降停止這項訓練大業。Caitlin長嘆了口氣而Barry在繃帶團下點點頭笑著希望能讓身上的痛減輕點。

很快的在Caitlin不斷的用手指戳著Barry好確認他的恢復進度下Barry的身體完全復原了，確定Barry沒事後Caitlin提議他們應該放下這些實驗室的事情好好的去酒吧開心一晚。Cisco馬上就開心的同意了可是Barry覺得很猶豫。

「我不確定，伙伴們。」Barry說。

Caitlin瞇起她的眼睛看著Barry然後從她的包包裡掏出一劑試管：「新配方。」

她拿著試管在Barry面前晃了晃然後笑著看向Cisco，Cisco一臉興奮的舉起大拇指贊成這點子。

「這太神奇了！你這次一定能喝醉的，兄弟！」Cisco開心的笑著說。

Barry試著伸手搶過Caitlin手上的的試管但是她很快速的把它放回了包包裡。Caitlin抬起一邊眉毛用明亮的眼睛和Barry互看著，在這陣眼神角力之間Barry很快的敗陣下來。

「好吧！我去。」Barry妥協了。Cisco開心的和他的好兄弟碰拳頭慶祝，Barry也笑了。

當他們到達酒吧時其實外頭還亮著，可是酒吧已經人山人海了。他們擠過擁擠的人群走到一處角落，Caitlin到吧台點了自己和Cisco的酒然後遞給Barry三根新種超強酒精的試管。

「千萬要小心喝，它們比之前的配方強效多了，而且…它們有點利尿。」Caitlin警告Barry說。

Barry一臉警戒的盯著試管裡的琥珀色液體然後轉過來看著Caitlin問：「只有一點利尿而已嗎？」

Cisco好心的幫忙回答了這個問題：「實際上是『非常』利尿，這全是她的錯。」

Caitlin狠瞪了Cisco一眼然後清了清喉嚨說：「這可能是我換了幾個化合物後的後遺症。別擔心，它不會害死你的。」她拍拍Barry的肩膀試圖讓他放輕鬆點「我保證」她又補充了一句。

Barry抬起眉毛看著她，但是當Cisco和Caitlin的酒都到時他們依舊舉起各自的酒杯來慶祝。

一杯試管酒精下肚後Barry馬上體會到Caitlin說的是什麼意思。這個酒精像是火一樣一路燒過他的喉嚨，他覺得自己快噴淚了已經這酒嗆得他快不能呼吸了。

「喔！我的媽呀！」Barry開始劇烈的咳嗽著，他感覺到高燒襲上他的四肢，他整個人開始不受控制的搖晃著。Caitlin趕緊衝上來抓住Barry的肩膀好穩住他並讓他靠在自己身上。

Barry可以聽到Cisco大笑的聲音，可是那笑聲怎麼聽起來這麼遙遠？然後突然有個熟悉的嗓音叫了他的名字。

「Allen？」

聽到這個聲音Barry馬上從Caitlin身上彈起來，可惜這個動作配上他原本就在搖晃的身體讓他不由自主的倒向另一邊，Barry很確定他就要撞上眼前的木頭高腳椅然後摔斷今日累積第十四根骨頭。

但是他沒有撞上高腳椅，Barry看著Eddie出手抱住自己作為緩衝好讓自己免於跌斷骨頭。Barry可以感覺到他的胃突然像被人猛掐了一樣，他的手現在正貼在Eddie的胸前，Barry努力的想讓自己振作起來，可惜他的肌肉現在活像一團果凍一樣動彈不得。

Eddie笑著看向Barry然後幫助他站穩。就眼前的情況來看Barry一點也不想謝謝Eddie，所以當Eddie開始向Caitlin 和Cisco打招呼時Barry努力想忽略Eddie的存在。

可是更糟的還沒完，Iris跟在Eddie身後走過來了。

「他只是有點醉了。」Barry聽到Caitlin正向Eddie解釋，同時瞥到她把超強酒精的試管迅速掃進她的手提包裡。

「看得出來。」Iris語帶幽默的接上話，她坐上Barry旁邊的空椅子然後伸出手覆上Barry的手臂「你還好嗎？你看起來需要來杯水。」Barry試著轉頭看向Iris，可是他只看到兩個疑似頭部的殘影。

Barry小心翼翼的點點頭然後Iris又輕捏了一次他的手臂，在背景音裡Barry聽到Caitlin和Cisco正嘰嘰喳喳的討論著什麼，他們可能在決定誰自願當保姆好確保他清醒前能平安無事。

Barry用手肘頂了頂Caitlin好讓他們安靜一會，Caitlin停下和Cisco的爭論轉過頭來看向站在Iris後方的Eddie問：「你們倆今晚是出來約會嗎？」

Barry相信他沒看錯，Iris和Eddie互相交換了一個眼神，然後Eddie輕輕吻了Iris的髮絲而Iris笑著回答Caitlin：「沒錯，約會之夜。」

這時候Eddie的眼神很明顯的正盯著Barry瞧，而Barry也毫不畏懼的回瞪著Eddie，等了一會Barry意識總算清醒點後他才看清楚Eddie的眼神裡有股疑惑的意味。Barry突然覺得自己的胃像是再次被重擊一樣，可是他很清楚明白這股刺激和Caitlin的私釀酒毫無關係。這時酒保提供了一杯水給他們，Iris抓著Barry的手指貼上玻璃杯的邊緣。

「給你，喝了吧。」Iris笑著對Barry說，現在Barry總算足夠清醒到能看清楚她的笑容了。

「謝了。」Barry拿起水杯一飲而盡。喝完水後Barry更認真的體會到他的嘴乾得像沙漠一樣，而且他絕望的發現自己的膀胱像是快爆了一樣！他需要馬上去廁所！

「我需要…我要…」可是Barry醉到根本沒辦法完整的把句子講完，他試圖邁開腳走去廁所，可是他的身體完全不聽使喚而且他眼前一片天旋地轉。

「我沒事！我真的沒事！」他試圖在Iris一臉擔憂的看著他時安慰她，可是他眼前的物件還是全呈現著90度傾斜的狀態。

「寶貝，你能和他一起去嗎？好確保他不會醉死在洗手台裡」Iris笑著問她上方…喔不！是旁邊…等等！旁邊！Barry驚覺Iris是在問Eddie。

Barry超想要狠瞪Iris一眼，可惜現在他整個人的身體機能都像是關機了一樣動彈不得。接下來他還記得的就是Eddie用手環住他的手臂把他拖去男生洗手間，把還在哈哈大笑的Iris、Caitlin和Cisco留在身後。

等他們總算擠進這個狹小的洗手間裡Barry伸手頂住洗臉台的邊緣感受著自己的頭依舊像是有人在敲鑼打鼓一樣。他現在切身體會到Caitlin說這玩意非常強烈的時候真不是鬧著玩的！

「Hey, Allen. Allen！」Eddie在旁邊叫著他的名字。

Barry打開水龍頭將自己的臉打濕，感受著冰涼的水刺激著他的肌膚並沿著襯衫不斷往下流。他試著緩下心跳好喘過氣來可是Eddie還是不停的叫著他的名字，他真的無法回應，Barry覺得他真的快昏倒了，而且如果他不繼續頂著洗手台的話他一定馬上就會摔個四腳朝天。

「Allen？快回答我。」

在狠狠吸了三口迷漫著消毒水味的空氣後Barry抬起頭來透過鏡子直視Eddie的眼睛。Eddie看起來一臉擔憂可能還有點惱怒，當他發覺Barry看過來時他抬起眉毛又叫問了Barry的名字一次。

「我沒事」Barry回答他。

「你看起來可不好。」Barry皺著眉頭看向Eddie說

「我知道。」

「你到底喝了多少？」Eddie好奇的問。

「嚴格說起來沒有很多，頂多三十毫升而已吧。」看著Eddie一臉孤疑的表情Barry覺得他有必要澄清一下「我其實不會喝醉，我的超能力會讓我…」

「在我看來你已經夠醉了。」Eddie不高興的打斷了Barry的解釋。

Barry轉過來面對著Eddie說：「我知道。只是Caitlin和Cisco研發了一個配方。」

Eddie看起來評估了一下然後小心翼翼的問：「一個配方？」

「沒錯。」Barry乾脆了當的承認。

聽完後Eddie點了點頭表示理解，接著他放鬆的肩膀好讓自己倚靠在門邊上。

接下來他們兩個不發一語的互看了很長的一段時間，Barry咬著自己口腔內側的肉忍著不說話，而Eddie一直維持相同的姿勢一言不發。

「我親了Iris！」

「Iris告訴我了。」

兩人同時爆出一句打破了沉默，然後他們眨眨眼互看了對方一眼然後笑著表示彼此都理解了。

「我很抱歉」Barry對Eddie說。

「你沒告訴她實情。」雖然Eddie的語氣是陳述句可是Barry覺得後面隱藏了個疑問句。

「沒有」Barry又向Eddie重申了一遍「我沒有是因為我承諾過…」Barry停頓了一下眠著嘴唇緊張的眨眨眼重新開口「我承諾過你。」

突然間一股強勁的力度抓過Barry的肩膀並狠狠壓住他，Barry緊抓著他身後的洗臉台，他覺得他如果不小心再用點力洗臉台一定會被他掐破。Eddie站在離Barry不過兩步的距離，他的手指緊捏住Barry的衣領，他們之間迷漫著一股詭異的平衡，然後Barry先行動了。

他伸出手今晚第二次的貼向Eddie的胸口，再確認Eddie沒有後退也沒有表示抗拒後Barry傾身向前將自己的唇吻上Eddie的。Barry的頭還是痛的要命而且他的膝蓋正不停顫抖著，但他將身子整個貼向Eddie，他的手輕輕的撫上Eddie的臉龐並用大拇指滑過Eddie的臉角，而Barry感覺到Eddie環抱住他的腰將自己抱在懷裡。

Eddie的技巧顯然比熱情多些，他的唇在Barry的唇上庸懶的游移著，他的舌尖探入Barry的口中在齒間味嘗著Barry的味道，最後回來停留在Barry的唇上。

一吻結束後他們都需要喘口氣，但在Eddie還沒來得及再深呼吸一次Barry就迅速的縮短兩人之間的距離，他拉著Eddie的襯衫將對方和自己緊緊的貼合在一起。

Barry忍不住想著Eddie是否和Iris接吻的時候也會呻吟呢？或者是像讓彼此十指相扣、緊抓著彼此身上的衣物、摸著對方的臀部好更靠近自己、用高超的舌技品味對方嘴裡的滋味並藉此奪去他的呼吸…之類的。會不會這些就是Eddie和Iris接吻時會做的呢？

Barry克制不住的想著，更進一步的是Eddie的手指向下滑進Barry的襯衫裡撫摸著Barry的髖骨，Barry又開始想著Iris是否會想自己一樣驚叫出聲呢？還是她會有別的反應？她會不會在中斷他們的吻好讓Eddie輕咬她的頸子？她會不會拉開Eddie的皮帶好脫去他的襯衫？她會不會？！

「Eddie. Eddie停下來！！」Barry出聲停下Eddie想要接下去的動作時他沒有看漏Eddie眼中的慾望，而且Eddie的手指還停留在Barry的襯衫下。

「Eddie，我做不到。」Barry喃喃的說道，同時他伸手推開Eddie「我不能這麼對Iris。」Eddie好像大夢初醒似的點了點頭然後拉開了他們倆的距離，並向後倚著門邊。

當Barry的眼神瞥到Eddie敞開的領口時他快速的移開了目光，Barry明白他如果繼續看下去就會做出讓他們倆都後悔的事。

「該死！我想我們搞砸了。」Eddie用一種空洞的語氣笑著說，對眼下兩人的處境Barry也只能無奈的笑著回應。

可是當Eddie看向Barry時他的眼神裡滿滿是對剛才的吻的沉醉

「你覺得呢？」Barry緊張的用手指梳過自己的頭髮。Eddie似乎發現了Barry的心思他疑惑的問「Allen？」

「抱歉…我只是…」Barry停頓了一下搖了搖頭「我只是不明白到底發生了什麼事。」

在洗手間外頭是興奮的人群吵雜的笑聲和聊天聲，Eddie的笑容看起來是如此的甜美，但是Barry絕對不會這麼輕易就上勾的。

最後Barry打破沉默的說：「我現在真的很想、很想上廁所。」

Eddie聽了只是笑著拍拍Barry的手臂然後說他會在外面等，Eddie的反應就好像剛才什麼也沒發生過一樣。

在Barry關上洗手間的門後他深呼吸了一口氣好回過神來，在他終於清醒的腦子裡只有一個念頭和結論：「這永遠都和Iris有關。」

 

END


End file.
